Je Hais
by Caroline Black
Summary: OS Il hait et il s'exprime du mieux qu'il peut avant de tout abandonner
1. Default Chapter

Je hais 

**Auteur : **Caroline Black

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Disclamer2 :** Je me suis inspiré et reprit certain passage de certaine de mes groupes préférés : Bérurier Noir, Tromatism, Prohiber.

**NdA : **A chaque fois que j'ai un coup de déprime, si je suis devant l'ordinateur ou quoique se soit ou je peux m'exterrioriser, je le fais… c'est ainsi que se **OS** est née, de toute ma déprime, ma mélancolie, les fois ou l'on voudrait être ailleurs, les fois on l'on voudrait être nul part, bref, vous comprenez :)

Bon, fait quelques mois que je travail dessus et je le finis ce soir. Ce n'est rien de long, ca explique c'est quoi hair d'un certain point.

~

Bonne lecture 

~

~

~

La déprime du moment. Elle ne dur qu'un instant mais rend faible toute personne qu'elle atteint. Et maintenant elle fait des ravages en moi que je n'ose combattre. Pour une fois que j'aimerais me voir mourir… je le pourrais, me laisser pourrir ici… dans cette obscurité de la chambre du haut du 4 Privet Drive… ou je hais ou je vomis sur le monde. Comme le poison qui hante mon cœur. Un invasion de déchet psychique dans ma tête. Une infiltration planétaire dans ma vie. Une pénétration sans soucis dans mon existence. Un beau massacre collectif.

Je hais la guerre même si elle est obligatoire dans certain cas. Je hais les gens, les hommes. Pour ce qu'ils osent faire à notre monde, il m'avait l'air si beau de loin. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'une boule emprisonné dans un paquet de merde.

Je tremble de froid, le froid incessant de ma douleur. Cette douleur qui provient d'une blessure que je me suis infligé moi-même avec une paire de ciseau. Je me suis entaillé le bras juste en bas du coude vers la main. Pas grand chose, c'est superficiel. C'était pour voir si je ressentais le douleur comme tout être humain ou si je suis ce qu'ils disent tous : « Un être extraordinaire… celui qui doit sauvé se monde… »

Je hais la mort même si elle est inévitable. Je hais la vie, ma vie… pour ce qu'elle ose être en moi et devant moi. Maintenant, elle n'est que pourriture, un déchet de plus dans leur belle vie soumise ou l'on a imposé que leurs lois.

Ici, personne ne s'arrête. Je refuse de marcher droit comme un soldat. Je refuse de vivre dans la violence mais j'accepte toute la différence. Je refuse de semer la souffrance mais le mal qu'ils m'ont fait…  « Vous m'avez laissé mon corps mais ma tête en dépouille. »

Je hais la destruction même si certain la croit de rigueur. Je hais les lois, les jeux. Tout ce qu'ils nous dictent. Des décisions ou l'on est que des pions. Ils nous sacrifient tous pour leurs survies. Une survie pour mettre encore plus de décision pour mieux nous sacrifier d'avantage.

Nous ne pouvons fuir la guerre, cette guerre qui domine chaque être humain sur terre. Celle qui térifie autant petit et grand. Oui, je voudrais sauver les gens de cette 'mésanventure', se cauchemar mais en vain… Je ne suis pas leur 'héros' car j'ai mal. Ma blessure si superficiel ne l'est pas autant que je le croyais… Je perds tout mon sang et c'est bizarre, je ne veux rien faire pour que cela arrête. J'en est pas envie, j'en est mare! De toute façon, dites-moi ce que ça changerait ? J'ai mal comme n'inporte qui et je sais maintenant que je vais mourir comme n'importe qui, mais avant, j'ai encore des choses à dire.

Tout le monde peut détester avec autant de haine ce qui nous entoure m'enfin presque, il y en a qui ne save même pas se que veut dire le mot 'rancune'. Se mot est ancré en moi depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ils continuront leur vie avec leur stupide espoir de trouver un autre crétin que moi pour sauver leur peau. J'en est plus qu'assez de les voirs autour de moi, s'affoler pour un rien. Me laisser vivre, vous connaissez ? Oh oui, me laisser en vie pour sauver la votre, quelle joie! Dois-je vraiment m'en réjouir ? Je suis pris au piège ici et personne ne veut me faire sortir, alors je prends les moyens que je peux pour le faire.

Je me hais tout entier pour être aussi égoiste en ce moment. Je me punis et je punis les autres en arrêtant d'exister. Je m'empêche de vivre et je détruis le peu d'espoir qu'il y avait. Tout le monde croit que l'espoir est toujours la, moi je ne vois que l'enfer, le feu qui brule et qui ne veut plus s'éteindre. Une existance que je ne veux plus nourrir de cette _espoir_ débile qui repose entre mes mains. La force de ses années ne m'ont rien apporté alors que le sentiment d'être toujours plus vulnérable.

Mon univers s'écroule et le votre aussi. Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez comprendre se qui se passe dans ma tête ? Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez vouloir l'entendre et m'aider ? Se jour ne viendra pas car vous m'avez empêché d'avoir ce que je voulais… juste ma liberté. Cette liberté d'expression, de vie, de joie, d'amour, d'espoir… et même celle d'amitié que jamais je n'est pus vivre avec toute cette enthousiasme d'être un vrai ami… Non, je n'est pas pus car je les mets en danger jour après jour… Tout ça pour qu'ils ne soient en péril… Un beau gâchis! 

Une amitié nait et tu dois t'élloigner… mais je ne les compris que trop tard! Je me suis attaché, et eux aussi et la… ça fait mal. Un mal sourd au fond de la poitrine. Ca fait encore plus mal qu'une blessure ouverte, ça, je peux vous le garantir. Un vide étrange se place dans ton estomac et dans ta tête… ou c'est peut être tout le sang que j'ai perdu qui me fait cette effet la…

On a tous une blessure dont la douleur ne veut pas s'éloigner, ne veut plus te quitter. Et toi, si faible, fini par succomber au malin plaisir de te voir te décomposer. La lumière sur tes souvenirs, te semble tellement plus noir que gris. Qu'il vienne te dire qu'avec le temps tout s'arrange et on leur répondrera que le temps n'efface pas tout.

C'est un trou noir qui m'engouffre. J'ai l'impression de délirer. Dit moi que je ne suis pas mort, dit moi que je vie encore. J'ai pas le gout d'en parler mais j'ai bien trop peur de mourir. Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant car je ne souffre plus. Je me suis éteins comme une flamme d'une bougie devant une fenêtre entre-ouverte ou le vent vient de pénètrer.

J'ai froid, malgré le feu qui s'intille autour de moi. Ce n'est pas le Paradis ? lui demandais-je. Et il répondit qu'il ne restait plus de place pour moi. 

Je me suis assis pas loin et j'attends. Mes tourments viennent me retrouver. Je ne vois plus rien désormais que cette haine, cette honte et cette douleur qui restera à jamais en moi.

~

~

~

Rien de spécial comme mini **OS** mais c'est quelque chose qui avait besoin de sortir!

J'espère au moins que ceux qui vont me lire aura la gentillesse de me le faire savoir s'il veule bien, bien sur… 

Merci à tout le monde

J'suis pas desespèré hein ? 

On peux-tu faire encore quelque chose de moi ou j'suis fini ?

Bah…

@+  
  
Caro

P.S. Ben oui, ya des fautes, mais on y peut rien./// :S

~

~

~


	2. réponses aux reviews

Hey bien, voici vos réponses à ces reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qui mon fait plaisir d'un sens(celui des avoirs reçues) pas necessairement ce qu'il y avait marqué dedans :PPP (Clin d'œil à Linnie)

Vous savez que je vous aimes vous 3 ?? Vouie vouie!! Vous êtes mes copines! :PP Et je pense souvent à vous!

Bon, je commencerai pas parce qu'on va se mettre tous à pleurer (je m'en vais dans le mélo-dramatique lolll). Alors voici les petits mini commentaires que j'ai à vous faires!

**Petits mini commentaires :**

**_MymyPotter/Malefoy :_**  Salut à toi!! Contente que ça tes plu!! C'est moi que cela rend heureuse! J'espère que tu n'es pas une de ceux qui a déprimé en lisant ceci :P Il faut bien que je les taquinne un peu :P Allez, on se revoit un autre moment donné!! Bizou xxxxxxxx

**_Lyne :_** Salut à toi!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des nouvelles des amis avec qui tu parles!! Surtout que tu aimes ce OS!! Merci! Bizou xxxxxxx

**_Ptite Elfe :_** Allo à toi!!! Cool!!!! Tu trouves ça bien écrit???? J'en suis toute excité la!! Lolll (mouie.. exicté… mais bon… pas perverse la… sinon… j'suis vraiment cinglé… t'as raison) Hmm… oui, se texte vient entièrement de moi, de mon tout profond, surtout que souvent c'est se que je déteste, c'est se que je crois et c'est surtout se qui me brule par en dedans, se qui fait que je veux hair autant, se qui fait que je peux pleurer aussi… Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas fini encore!! C'est gentil de ta part de me le dire :D Et puis je me demande pourquoi je ferais comme Harry… je sais déjà que j'ai mal quand je me coupe sur le bras… Merci d'être la!! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx @++  Caro

**_Linnie :_** Ma puce adorée!! Coucou^^ J'attends toujours que tu m'engueules… c'est pas facile tout les jours et ca tu le sais. Je fais parfois des conneries, et des grosses mais que veux-tu, faut vivre avec, celle-ci, l'histoire du OS, à part qu'il est transformé en HP elle est arrivé pareil, il faut dire que depuis ce temps, j'ai toujours détesté d'avoir mal, j'en aie même très peur… je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça. Faudrait peut-être que je mettre en texte mes tentatives de suicide adapté à HP pour pogné un peu ?!?! loll On sait jamais… le morbide pogne un peu chez les plus jeunes, j'deviendrais peut-être une bonne auteur! Ouais, un coup de déprime, ca arrive fréquament c'est temps si… je commence à ne même plus m'en faire pour ça, un rien me rend dingue! Merci d'aimer pareil mon texte, c'est moins que rien :PP Je t'aime fort et ça tu le sais… si je ne m'explique pas toujours souvent c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire… je suis une cinglé c'est tout… entk!!! Je t'embrasse super fort!! Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  et tention à toi!!  @+ Ta Caro


End file.
